lalaloopsy_customized_dollsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AskSuzette101/Suzette's story
Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 13:56, July 27, 2013 (UTC)Example.ogg]]Suzette:*yawns* what is *sees race car go bye* GOING ON *slips on the floor Francis:HAHAAHAHAH ] Suzette:sew you did this why you little >:( Francis:oh no I'm being offensed >:) Toffee:*walks in* why you keep offensing him you mean *leaves* Suzette:*sighs* another day with my annoying brother I can't believe you MGA ugh Francis:hmmm what should I do now oooo candy Suzette:hey that's mine and as the ruler here I deman you stop this behavoir at once Francis:I'M BEING OFFENSED! Jewe,Pix E,Ivory:YUR MEAN SUZETTE! Patch:hi Suzette Suzette:*blushing* oh bonjour Francis:now I can mess up Suzette:what do ya think of my ball gown Patch:um Francis:*knocks Patch in the ocean then rips Suzette's ballgown* Suzette:y you went too farI don't wanna live with you anymore you ruined my life and my chance to eb with Patch y you monster *cries* Pepper:alright thats all for now Suzette:why how can the world bee sew beautiful and act sew incoennt but become sew cruel and challenging breaking my heart as I grow darker ............................. I'm now imprisoned here for exsisting oh this isnt fair how very depressing........................................ Patch:I like her she is sew rare but people hate mme bein around her MWAHAHAHA NOW IM DA DICTATOR OF LALALOOPSY LAND AND ALL DA MONEY now I will choose my queen Suzette:what now he hates me :,'( Patch:no I love yu how about yu be ma queen Suzette:okay Patch and Suzette:*engage* MWAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA NOW WERE RICH LETS DESTROY OTHERS PROPERTIES THEY BOW DOWN TO US Bea:oh gosh this is jsut like Marie Antoinette queen of france wat da hek Ace:generatiosn are generations Patch:mwahaha I luv these pathetic civillians bowing to us Suzette:yeah it sew much fun now instead of being offensed for exsisting I am respected for once I luv every bit of it ahaha Dot:their evil has to stop Jewel:GET LOST PATCH Suzette:noooooooooooooooooooooooooo don't take him Scraps:*stops Suzette from saving Patch* sorry friend but this is gotta stop Suzette:*starts to cry* >:,'( see wat I mean yu always look for ways to offense me and the only way I was never understood was when I was a dictator when yu ruined that yu are sew evil all of yu *runs* I dont wanna be seen by anyone now they all hate me right Prarie:hmmmmmmmmmmm Mean lalas:*spreads rummors about suzette* Prarie:DATS IT SHES GETTIN CAUGHT Suzette:aaaaaaaaaaaaaa *shoves Dot n hides in her house* sorry but who cares! Spot:THERE SHE IS NOW YUR IN JAIL TOO Suzette:that was my dungeon DING Kat:get out duchess yur end is almost here get movin Lalaloopsy crowd:yes DO IT DO IT DO IT Ace:sorry chick no more *locks Suzette in invention* hold on ................... almost here Jewel:OH MY GOSH I CANT BELVIEPEOPLE WILL DO THIS *cries* Suzette:my bffs ................. *inncoennt saddened eyes* Scraps:ITS NOT FAIR YA DUM MEAN LALAS GET LSOT All even francis:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Ember:yu idiots break the machine or Suzette will really die Harmony:ma bad HXUJCWHISNDCS *breaks machine with loud singing* Suzette:*falls to the ground* Rosy:oh no is she dead? Suzette:nah just a lil injured on the eft side of ma face but no big deal Scraps:AND DIS IS ALL FOLKS BADAUM Category:Blog posts